The Heir of Gryffindor
by sevsbrowneyedgirl
Summary: After a DeathEater attack on her home, Sienna is relocated from America to Hogwarts where she meets the Trio and everyone's oh so favorite potions master
1. Meet Sienna Dierdre

Summary: a girl with an interesting family history transfers to Hogwarts in the trio's sixth year. Yeah, the summary sucks, I know. But the story isn't half bad, I don't think.

Disclaimer: All recognizable Harry Potter characters aren't mine (unfortunately). I'm just playing with them for a bit! 

Author's Notes: this is my first posted HP fic. Go easy on me! Also, constructed criticism would be nice.

I sat on the pleasantly over-stuffed couch finishing my last homework essay for the summer, constantly having to brush my long, dark hair out of my eyes. My mother, Amara, had run out to the store quickly to pick up a book she would need on her upcoming visit to Japan as the American Ambassador, leaving me home to finish up my potions essay. My mom was the highest ranking Auror of the American Ministry of Magic and often was sent on errands around the world. 

I wrote my last several sentences happily; I now had all summer to fool around with my friends before I left for England and my new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing contentedly, I laid my essay on the coffee table and shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the soft leather, waiting for my mother to come home and the two of us would make dinner together. 

I was just slipping off into sleep and beginning another of my strange and bizarre dreams about a rather large snake-like man when I jerked awake with a start. 

There was a crash from downstairs in the kitchen and I thought maybe my mother was home, but then I heard voices. 

"Damn it, Nott! Warn the whole bloody neighborhood why don't you?" came the low angry voice of a frustrated male, clearly from somewhere European. "C'mon, let's just get the girl and get out of here. The Dark Lord is waiting."

My eyes widened and I looked around for a way out. The windows, being three stories above ground, were not an option and I would be cornered on the balcony. The steps and voices of the men with British accents were closer now, and I had to force down my panic. I grabbed my wand, ran to the balcony and pushed open the arcadia door before going quickly back to hide under the table, praying they wouldn't look too hard. 

The men had reached the third floor and I knew it wouldn't be long before they were searching the room in which I was currently hiding. I ran through a list of curses in my head, silently preparing myself to use them, just in case. 

Three pairs of big, black boots under the billowing immerged from the doorway and spread out among the room.

"Check the windows," came the order of the same man who had chastised Nott in the kitchen.

"No luck, Malfoy. All locked from the inside."

"Then check the balcony, the closet, everywhere!" snapped Malfoy. "The Dark Lord wants her and we shall deliver."

__

The Dark Lord?! They can't mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, can they? Wait! Malfoy? Nott? DUH! I know where I've heard those names. They were a couple of the Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban over in Europe! What on earth are they doing in America? I didn't expect them to come for us so soon

Two more black-clad figures entered the room. "The rest of the house has been checked thoroughly. This is the last room," said one of the new ones in a dark, scratchy voice. "She's in here somewhere."

Without a word, the men spread themselves out around the large room to search. I pressed myself to the wall that the table was against. I couldn't see much around the long over-hanging tablecloth, but I could here the dark-cloaked figures making their way closer to my makeshift hiding spot. 

Suddenly, a pair of boots stopped just on the edge of my limited view and turned towards where I sat crouched and nervous against the wall. I tensed. _This is it. They won't kill me without a fight!_ The man came closer and I could see him stoop down to lift the tablecloth and I sprang into action.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" I yelled as she bolted out of her hiding place and ran towards the door and the only exit.

"NO!!! After her!!" thundered Malfoy, obviously one of the leaders. The five Death Eaters hastened after me, but I dared not look back. I shot a few curses over my shoulder while dodging streams of red light that flew past my head. One of the men gasped and fell, but the others kept coming. I had made it to the stairs and jumped as quickly as I could down the steps, mindful of the shortening distance between me and my dark pursuers. Halfway down the stairs, my honed Chaser skills missed a beat and a Stunning Curse hit me straight in the chest and sent me sprawling down the remainder of the flight of stairs as my world plunged into darkness. 


	2. A Visit with Voldie

Disclaimer: check previous chapter

The first thing that told me that I was returning to consciousness was the sensation of pain. Not unbearable pain, but a dull ache that began in the back of my head and spread throughout my body. Escalating again in my wrists and ankles. Confusedly I tried to fight the drowsiness from myself and shook my head as though to clear it. What happened? The memory of the evening came back to me slowly and my eyes snapped open. 

Immediately the pain in my wrists and ankles was explained as I noted the nature of my bondage; a thick, tight rope that was rubbing my skin raw. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs cried out from being scrunched under me for what felt like hours. I would have cried out, save for the gag stuffed into my mouth. I was lying in the fetal position on the stone cold floor of a vast chamber, a circle of tall figures in long, black hoods stood around me and I was facing an ornately carved chair that sickly resembled a large black throne. It was empty.

"Aaaahh. I ssssssee you are awake, little one," said a snake-like voice behind me in a cold and high tone, sending shivers up and down my back and making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. A tall man with a red, malicious face that haunted my most recent nightmares walked along the edge of my peripheral vision towards the throne. That face! How frightening! How terribly evil. He could not properly be called human! For weeks I had seen that face in my dreams and thought it nothing, simply a girl's vision of her worst nightmare. Yet here he stood before me. Sickening in all his evil power. Yet, how was it that I had seen him in my darkest of nightmares? I struggled harder against the bindings and only managed to give myself burns where the rope rubbed. If only I had my wand then I might at least have the opportunity to run. "And just in time for the sssssshow." I cringed at the thought of what these twisted souls would call entertainment. "Bring in the mother," commanded Lord Voldemort in an icy tone and a man came forward, dragging an unconscious woman with him. 

My eyes widened and I gasped in horror. _MOM!!! NO!_ "Ah, I sssssee you recognissssse your mother, little one," chuckled the disgusting man now sitting in the black throne, looking for all like the Prince of Darkness himself. His voice was soft, mocking, yet painfully fakely paternal. "Amazing the luck at having her return home right asssss my loyal ssssservants prepared to leave. What a wonderful little addition to my meanssss of- perssssssuassssion." He drew out that one word menacingly and the circle of Death Eaters laughed cruelly as one. The man dragging my mother stopped at the throne and bent low to the ground at Voldemort's feet. 

"My Lord," he rasped. "I have brought the woman." 

"I can sssssee that you ssssswine!" hissed Voldemort, all false, sugary sweetness forsaken. Then he turned back towards my horrified face and smiled a demented smile that promised he was about to enjoy himself very much and that it was going to be incredibly painful for at least one person. Glancing at the prone form of my mother, I guessed two. The Dark Lord rose from his throne' and practically slithered towards my mom lying face down on the floor. He pressed his boot under her and flipped her over and pointed his wand in her face. I gasped and wrestled with the ropes that held me, cutting into my skin and drawing blood. "Ennervate," whispered the arrogant Heir of Slytherin and Mom awoke in an instant, looking around and taking in everything in the room faster than most could blink. She did not seem at all surprised to find herself in the middle of Lord Voldemort's lair, but her eyes widened considerably at the sight of me, her daughter, lying tied up on the floor. 

"Sienna!! NO! No! Not my daughter!" she cried, trying and failing to get up from the floor, her already injured legs unable to support her. 

"SSSILENSSSSE!" hissed Voldemort threateningly, stepping closer to her. "Now, your beloved daughter will have the delighting ability to behold her mother'sss acurssssed death," he continued in a voice of barely contained glee. 

"No! Sienna!"

"I sssaid hold your tongue!!! Crucio!" 

I stared petrified as my mother's shrieks filled the chamber and she fell to the floor again, writhing and thrashing with the terrible pain. I felt helpless as I watched my mom try to fight the urge to scream and fail bitterly. I cried out and was managing to almost get my wrists undone when the curse was instantly lifted and the room plunged into an eerie silence broken only by Voldemort's cold, hallow laughter and my mother's shallow breathing. Silent tears trailed down my face.

He turned from my gasping mother to face me and stared into my dark, dark eyes with his blazing red gaze. I stared back at him defiantly, trying my hardest not to look away from that vindictive gaze, though I knew I would have nightmares about those red fireballs for the rest of my life, if I managed to live at all. He seemed satisfied with my reaction, as though I had passed a test. 

He raised his wand and pointed it at me. I gulped but otherwise made no motion to run away. The wand lowered and Voldemort began walking back and forth in front of me, amusement playing at his nauseating lips. "You need not ssssuffer the ssssame fate as your mother, you know, though sssshe will ssssurely die a sssslow and painful death for her refussssal of my blessssssing. But you, little one, have ssssomething of value to me. You hold a great power in your hand that I will harnesssssss. Join me, little one, give me the power that I sssseak, and I can promissssse you richesss and glory beyond your wildessst dreamssss." He waved a hand and the gag removed itself from my mouth to allow my answer to be heard. 

I glared at him and spat in his direction. Voldemort's expression changed to a contemptuous frown and a frightening wrath filled his blood red eyes. "Very well. You will not be the only one to ssssuffer for your insssolensssssse. Crucio!" I braced myself for the pain that I was sure would wrack my body, but it never came. Instead, my mother's raspy and exhausted voice once again filled the room with shrieks that could barely pass for human. 

I watched the form of my mother cry out again and again, her eyes wide and breathing frantic in her moment of such unbearable pain. "STOP!!!! Stop!!!! What do you want?!?" I cried out in anguish, unable to watch my loving, beautiful mom who had cared for me, loved me, taken care of me when I was sick, lay there whimpering in pain, her blonde hair slicked with sweat and her body twitching at odd moments. 

"Aaaaahh. Perhapssss reassson isss not too far gone from you, then," the Dark Lord smirked. "I want only one sssmall thing from you, and if you deliver, you ssshall walk free from thisss plassse, but if you refussse, you and your pitiful weakling mother will die tonight." At this moment in time, it was difficult to tell exactly which Voldemort would prefer. The power of whatever he wanted obviously called to him, but his love of killing and destruction gleamed in his eyes and said clearly that he would not mind too terribly having to torture the two of us to death. Oh well, at least my death would make someone happy, I thought bitterly to myself, because there was no way in hell that I was giving that sick son of a bitch more power. I would die first. But I may as well play his little game. It might make my death swifter and less painful, or it might allow time for help to be on the way not that I was expecting anyone, but I could never give up until all hope was lost, I had to keep reminding myself of that. 

"What, exactly, are you asking of me?" I asked as clearly as I could. I was actually almost proud of myself for being able to speak at all, so I could forgive myself the thread of doubt that made its way into my voice. 

Voldemort smiled a twisted, vengeful smile and resumed his walking. "Sssurely you mussst know, little one. I want that which holdsss your heritage."

"I'm afraid I don't understand"

"The Amulet, you little fool! The Amulet, of courssse! What elssse could you be thinking of?"

"The necklace my mother gave me? Why would you want that?" I asked, just stalling now. 

"Do not play the fool with me, little one. You will find that you will not like the consssequenssssesss, and Lord Voldemort can sssmell a liar. You know very well the power contained within that tiny ssssstone." Indeed, I did. It was an heirloom of my mother's family going back hundreds of years, passed from generation to generation to the oldest offspring on their sixteenth year. It was made by the powers of Godric Gryffindor himself as a gift forever to his line. Through it, the bearer held a terrible and wondrous power, his power, bound to the stone and the owner. But only those of his line could control it. 

"Yes. I know of the power. But I do not understand how you wish to harness it. A wizard of such magnificent power such as yourself must surely know that the stone will only answer the calling of the Heir of Gryffindor in times of great need." I could barely believe the words I spoke. I had no idea how I managed to keep my eloquence while tied up in front of the most power-hungry, evil sorcerer of all time, but I was grateful for the ability. It was true, words did not fail me often. It was how I managed to stay out of trouble so much. That and my ability to come up with actually plausible lies on the spot. 

Voldemort regarded me with a cold glare. "Indeed. I am well aware of the ssstone'sss unfortunate limitationsss. However, that isss of little consssern to me. I will be usssing the ssstone through you, you ssssee." A shudder ran through me at his words, though I did not understand. Until Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Imperio!" 

My mind was washed blissfully blank. I liked this place very much, this place in my mind where all of life's worries disappeared. I felt empty and floating, no longer forced to be aware of the horrors around me. "Yessss, little one, give in to me. Come here and bow before me and take your rightful plassse at my ssside." The bonds of my ankles and wrists were gone now, but I barely noticed. Of course! How right that man was. If I just listened to him, followed him, I could have all I ever wanted. All I ever dreamed of. 

__

No, a little voice in the back of my mind said. _He is not to be trusted. _

Of course he was! What did that little voice know? He was right there, how could I stand in such a presence and not bow? He deserved to be worshipped. 

__

No, that wasn't right. That couldn't be me. I never talked like that. I would never bow down to such a vindictive murderer. 

But the man "Come to me" He is calling. Surely all will be right with him. All I need do was bow. Bow to that heavenly creature.

__

No! the voice protested. But my feet were already taking steps towards him. _How can you call him heavenly? Look at his eyes! His nose! That is not heavenly! That is grotesque! _But my feet still brought me nearer to him._ No! Think of your mother! What would she say, to know that you had given in to this snake so easily? She would be ashamed that her daughter could not throw off one little Imperious Curse as she had been trained to do! She lays there in pain watching you now, you know. How could you let her down?_ My steps halted and I concentrated on my mother's face. 

"Come, join me, little one"

"No" I replied, as soft as a breeze in summer, but growing stronger. "No! Never! I will not bow to you!" I stopped walking forward and that blissful emptiness left me abruptly and I took in the angry eyes of the Lord Voldemort. 

"No? No, little one?"

Suddenly I had an idea. If only I could pull it off. But it would include lying. Could I lie to Lord Voldemort? I and my cousin, Collin, had spent endless hours with my mom, training as hard as possible for something like this. I because there was sure to be a conflict with Voldemort, seeing as my mother and I were a few of the last remaining in the direct line of Godric Gryffindor himself, and Collin because anyone could use the extra practice. My mother had learned from my new Headmaster that Voldemort was fond of the Imperious Curse and was strong in Occlumency, and we had spent weeks building up our mental defenses. Theoretically, that meant that I could stand there and tell Voldemort the sky was green and the grass orange and he would not be able to tell that I was lying (unless of course he looked outside). But that was theoretically. What would happen to me now if I lied and he caught me? Then again, I reasoned, whatever it was, I would die anyway, if I didn't lie. So, here goes everything.

"No, I would not join your side under an Imperious Curse. Were I to come, it would be of my own will, no one else's." Dear God, let this work. 

Voldemort raised his eyebrows but said nothing, allowing me to either pledge my allegiance to him or else dig myself into a very deep hole. With a last glance at my mother's now unconscious form, I nodded. 

"I would serve such a powerful master willingly, so long as you do not attempt to control my mind. My mind is my own and I will make my own decisions." There, thrown in a bit of young defiance, add a dash of arrogance and a pinch of diluted praise, and you have the perfectly brewed mixture to make him believe any lie. After all, arrogance, defiance, greed and subservient praise were all he knew best. That and death, but if I was lucky, I would be avoiding that tonight.

"Indeed? Then bow. Show me your loyalties." 

Shaking, I nodded. If I could just force myself to do this one thing, maybe my mother and I could go free. We could live. If I just swallowed my revulsion, I could save my mother. I had to believe that. 

I walked slowly forward and bent to the ground at that monster's feet, forcing words of praise from my lips. "I am your humble servant, my great Lord." How I wanted to vomit at the very thought of ever serving that hateful, murderous, evil, inhuman thing.

"You do not lie," he said as a statement, though I knew he could barely believe it. 

"My Lord," I said, attempting at surprised. "How could I ever presume such arrogance as to lie to you, such a great being?" I kept my head bowed for more than one reason. One was to pretend to show servitude, the other was to hide the disgust in my eyes. 

I felt rather than saw that he was nodding. _Great, sucker. Lap it up._

I registered movement in the direction of my mother and looked up to see her horrified face at my alleged submission to that distorted and deformed creature. I tried to communicate with her with my eyes. _No! That's not it! This isn't real!_ But she didn't see the hidden message. 

"No! Sienna? What have you done? Get away from that THING!!!" she got up off the floor, miraculously finding some emergency store of energy, and ran towards me, still bowed on the floor. However, instead of stopping at me, she launched herself at Lord Voldemort himself in a fit of panicked rage. 

"No! Mom!"

"Avada Kedava," Voldemort said easily and the end of his wand exploded in a blast of violent, green light. 

"NNOOOOO!!!!" I screamed as the lifeless form of my mother hit the cold floor in a crumpled heap. I was on her feet and at my mom's side before I could even register that I had moved. "Mom! No!" Tears streamed down my face as I took my mother's dead hand in my own. "No, no, no! I'm so sorry! I-I d-didn't mean it! I could never join him! I-I w-was j-j-just trying to p-protect you! Forgive me I love you" 

I looked up just in time to catch the furious glare of Lord Voldemort before he said, "Ssso, little one, not ssso wisssse after all. _CRUCIO!!!_" 

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't see. The world was nothing but a burning, searing pain. My entire body was on fire, my nerves cracking and tearing. Stars and flashes of light danced in front of me, clouding my vision. Dimly I heard high, terrifying laughter. Wordless screams escaped my lips as I writhed on the floor. I thought I recognized the sound of fighting and someone screaming, but I couldn't tell if that were only the frazzled pieces of some memory of mine in my pain filled mind or if they were real. Waves of anguishing pain still crashed over me again and again and I would've begged for death to come were it not for the fact that I was screaming mindlessly as fast as I could draw breath.

Slowly, the pain stopped. I lay in a twitching heap on the floor for several seconds, relearning how to breathe and basking in the relief of the end of the pain, too shocked and hurt to even think. Slowly, the world around me once again came into focus, and oh what a jumbled world it was. 

People in dark robes were running, dodging curses and sending a few of their own in the general direction of two figures standing back to back in the middle of the room, stunning and cursing Death Eaters left and right. More people were standing at the edges of the room surrounding the remaining wizards of Voldemort's Inner Circle and successfully blocking all the exits. Pairs were caught up in duels around the room, but over all it looked as though the Death Eaters were loosing. I was saved! Thankfully, everyone seemed to have pretty much forgotten me in the chaos around them. Shakily I got to her knees, trying out my sore and spasming muscles. 

A Death Eater fell, Stunned, practically on top of me and I gingerly reached out a hand and took his wand. I had felt so vulnerable without one and it was reassuring to feel the course wood beneath my palm once more, even if it was someone else's wand. 

Amazingly, I found some last store of energy backed by fear and adrenaline and got to my feet. The amulet about my neck grew warm against my skin and, out of instinct, I reached into my robes and drew it out. It shone a bright, brilliant, almost blinding gold in the dark, dank room. Fiery and pure energy and power filled me, somehow restoring my aching body, and I joined the fight, attacking the few remaining Death Eaters. 

I started when I realized that I was using incredibly advanced hexes and curses that I had barely even heard of, let alone memorized into the crowd. It was almost as though someone else had taken over and I was just along for the ride. I did not understand, but didn't dare stop to question myself now. I had to concentrate or else I could be killed. Dodge, hex, curse, run, leap, dodge, curse, curse, run, duck, it all went by in a blur and instinct reigned supreme. Later I would remember almost nothing save my heart pounding in my ears and the mindless hexing of various people. I could never be sure how exactly I managed not to hit anyone on our side. I assumed that whatever force was guiding me that day knew what it was doing. But my energy was wavering and that streak of adrenaline that had coursed through me when I realized I might finally be saved was fading, leaving me sore, exhausted and in no condition to be fighting fully-grown wizards. My acute awareness of my surroundings was waning and I was sliding slowly into a numb unconsciousness, fighting to stay on my feet and keep going. 

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the fight. I struggled against my captor, but seeing as I was having trouble even standing on my own, it didn't work too well. Frantically I tugged against the arms around my waist, but it was no use. Then the person spoke.

"Hush, stop. I've got you. It's going to be okay. Just calm down and stop struggling." Instead of hauling me out of the room like I had expected a Death Eater to do, the person pulled me over to a patch of deserted wall as quickly as possible and set me down on the floor. It was then that I got a good look at the man. He was about thirty-five, but had unseasonably gray hair at his temples. He had a kind face and deep, caring, blue eyes. He was not dressed as a Death Eater and I had the sudden feeling that this person could be trusted, though I had no idea why or where that instinct came from. "We have to get you out of here, to someplace safe."

Defiantly I shook my head, but it caused my vision to swim with dizziness and I knew he was right. I would only be a hindrance in any fight now. Hastily, the man pushed a red and gold feather into my hand. When I sent him a confused glance he explained quickly, "Portkey, to Hogwarts." I nodded my understanding just as I felt a tugging sensation somewhere behind my navel and the room disappeared in a whirlwind of colors only to be replaced with a circular office oddly decorated with many portraits of old sleeping men and women. It was only afterwards that I realized it was very stupid of me to trust a random person just because they weren't dressed in black robes, but at the time, I couldn't have done much anyway.

I had ended up sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling of this strange room, my body shaking, spasming and aching so badly I could barely move, let alone stand up. 

An old man I knew to be Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, rushed from around a desk and into my line of vision. In one sweep of his eyes he took in my bleeding ankles and wrists, the exhaustion on my face and the obvious aftermath of a very severe Cruciatus Curse. Without saying a word he stooped down and carefully picked me up in surprisingly strong arms, cradling my shivering body against him. He walked swiftly but carefully out of his office and down a peculiar staircase that seemed to be perpetually moving and through the door into a long corridor. 

I stared unseeingly at his kind face that was currently distorted in concern bordering on worry. I was hardly aware of where we were going or what was happening around me. I was placed gently on some sort of soft surface and made to lay down. A horrible burning potion was forced down my throat, making me choke and sputter, but I instantly began to feel a bit better. And a bit sleepy

I heard people talking above me, but it was distant and my befuddled brain only processed every few words. "Sienna Dierdre Gryffindor Voldemort warn Cruciatus Curse" the voices faded into nothingness and I had time for one last thought before the Sleeping Drought kicked in. _I'm sorry, mommy. I tried but I couldn't save you_

Whew! Second chapter! Yipee! Anyway, what'dya think? Sad, huh? Oh, I could really use a Beta reader, if anyone would like to volunteer. I promise traditional HP characters in the next one. 


	3. A RunIn with a Certain Professor

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Word 73.1"

TITLEI awoke with a splitting headache in a room that was entirely too bright for my liking/TITLE

META NAME="Template" CONTENT="Macintosh HD:Desktop Folder:Microsoft Office 98:Templates:Web Pages:Blank Web Page"

/HEAD

BODY LINK="#0000ff" VLINK="#800080"

FONT FACE="Geneva"PHello all! Third chapter: a meeting with the potions professor*smirks evilly* alright, I'm afraid that the characters may be slightly OOC, but I tried. If anyone has any suggestions as to how I might be able to fix that, you can email me. I forgot to mention before, there will be OotP spoilers later on. Oh, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Okay, happy readings!/P

P/P

P/P

PI awoke with a splitting headache in a room that was entirely too bright for my liking. Groaning I raised my head a bit off the pillow and looked around. Everything in this room was white. White beds lined the white walls and white cabinets stood opposite them. White linen sheets covered my white dressing gown and bright white lights shone from the ceiling. I blinked a couple of times before falling back onto the pillow. My head hurt, my wrists hurt, my ankles hurt, my back hurt, mywell, you get the idea. Everything hurt. I groaned again and this time it seemed to attract some attention. A witch in *gasp* a white robe came bustling up to my bed carrying a disgusting-looking potion in her hand./P

P"Good, youre awake. Here," she handed me the potion "Take this. Itll stop the aching."/P

PI took the potion but did not drink it. "Uhthanks, butwhere am I? And who are you?" /P

PShe chuckled good-naturedly. "Why, you are at Hogwarts, my dear! And I am Madam Pompfrey, the head Medi-witch."/P

P"Ohum, how did I get here?"/P

PShe frowned and moved to check my temperature. "Dont you remember? You have had quite a night, what with You-Know-Who kidnapping you and such." /P

PVoldemort! Right. The memories from the previous night swam before me and threatened to overwhelm me. I suddenly felt suffocatingly hot and dizzy. I wrenched myself away from the Medi-witchs grasp and hastily stood up. Ignoring the pain the action sent through my shaking limbs I stumbled a couple feet before dropping to my knees having just remembered the last look I had of my wonderful mother dead on the floor and that insane laughter that had filled the room while she writhed in pain on the ground. Anger, pain, and such deep sorrow washed over me and the floor around me started to crack with the force of my unchecked magic. I had lost control and my horrible memories kept me from regaining it. Bitter tears trailed down my cheeks as my hands clenched into fists, my nails digging into my palms. A pair of thin yet strong arms cloaked in bright blue robes picked me up off the floor, completely immune to the excess energy that flowed around me and wreaked havoc on the infirmary, and set me on the bed./P

PBefore I even had time to protest, I was being forced to lean on a bony shoulder. An elderly, calm voice was whispering soothing words to me. My shoulders shook with the effort to hold in the desperate sobs that threatened to wrack my body. II must not cry/I Choking, I could hold out no longer. I lost whatever reserve I had and let out an anguished cry, sobbing uncontrollably, making medical supplies and loose papers swirl in the air around me. The arms held me and I buried my head in the shoulder of the man, dampening his robe with my ever-present tears. /P

PI cried for what felt like hours and the draining of my tears left me exhausted and still in great pain. I sat shaking as the last of my tears slid down my rose red face and I brushed it away with my hand. I sat up embarrassedly, leaving the comfort of those warm arms. I sheepishly viewed the destruction zone that had all too recently been a spotlessly clean infirmary. /P

P"Im sorry to see that the infirmary was not quite to your liking. And I must say, it is much lovelier in its current state. However, I doubt our rather immaculate Medi-witch would appreciate the redecorating," none other than Albus Dumbledore said smiling kindly and waved his wand, restoring the hospital to its recent white glory. /P

P"Uh sorry, sir. I lost control" I replied, unsure of what to say. /P

PThe humorous twinkle in his eyes dimmed at that. "Indeed, it is to be expected, my dear." /P

P"Um, Im Sienna Dierdre, by the way," I said awkwardly, unsure of whether or not to shake his hand after having destroyed his school, sobbed in his arms and randomly appeared at his feet last night. /P

P"What kind of Headmaster would I be if I didnt know the identity of all my new students? Particularly those in direct decent from one of the Founders of my school." He chuckled as I looked nervously away, absentmindedly fingering the necklace about my neck. /P

P"Umsir? Where will I be staying? I mean my mom Will I be safe here at Hogwarts?"/P

P"You would, yes, but I have arranged for more- convenient lodgings for you. You will be well cared for there. I will be sending enough potions and salves to get you through the rough aftermath of last night and if you are ready, I shall accompany you personally to your new holiday home, for now, anyway."/P

P"Wait a sec. Where is this place? Who will I be staying with? What about my stuff, everything thats at home? I need to get a new wand and all my school supplies. Will I be allowed to contact my friends?" The last question was of utmost importance to me. With everything that had happened I could really use the support of my closest friends right about now. /P

P"So many questions! All of course will be answered, but Im afraid here is not the place. Allow me to escort you to the safe-house and I will explain everything there where it is more secure." I wanted to protest, but I just sighed and nodded. There was no point in arguing. Besides, I could understand his concerns. Security was not quite what it used to be./P

PMadam Pompfrey brought me my clothes and a small carryon bag filled with magical remedies. It seemed to me that she was not particularly happy with releasing her patient so soon, but trusted Professor Dumbledore enough that she didnt even argue. She helped me change out of the white gown and back into my black jeans and red scoop-neck top that I had been wearing the night before. I silently vowed to burn these clothes as soon as I was given a change./P

PProfessor Dumbledore helped me to stand and walk to the fireplace of the infirmary. He threw a dash of Floo powder and the flames rose high and emerald green. /P

P"The name is Grimmauld Place. Do you think you can manage to stand long enough to travel?" he asked even as he handed me the bag of antidotes. I only nodded and took the bag./P

P"Grimmauld Place!" I said clearly after stepping into the fire. I sent a last glance at Dumbledore before closing my eyes so the incessant spinning didnt make me even more sick. I landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor of a large kitchen. /P

PWithin seconds, I was completely surrounded by wizards in variously colored robes, each with a wand out and pointed at me. Great. Just fucking peachy. I was reminded instantly of the fact that I had no wand of my own as it had been taken the night before. /P

PA low voice said slowly and clearly in an English accent, "Keep your hands where we can see them and stand slowly."/P

PI attempted to do as I was told, but my legs werent exactly listening to me. /P

P"I said stand!" the voice said, slightly harsher./P

P"I-I cant," I muttered angrily. Dumbledore had said I would be safe here! Why had I trusted him anyway? I had never even met him before! "Look, obviously Professor Dumbledore didnt tell you to expect my arrival." I looked up at the group of wizards around me and pulled out my amulet. "My name is Sienna Dierdre. Professor Dumbledore should be here any minuteand if I manage to live through this Im gonna kill the bastard," I added under my breath at the end. Apparently, though, one of the wizards heard me and started laughing. /P

PI looked up to see a woman with violently pink hair that had been trying to push her way through the circle of people around me. "Leave her be, poor child. Here, let me help you up. You must be so sore from last night!" The others in the circle seemed to realize their mistake at once and they lowered their wands in almost perfect unison and began muttering their apologies. I didnt bother answering as it was taking enough energy just to try to stand with this mysterious womans help. "Im Tonks," the lady said kindly. "And the Professor Idid/I tell me to expect you, but I wasnt aware youd be here so early and I did not announce it to the rest of the Order yet. You startled us, dropping in in the middle of the meeting."/P

PExhausted as I was, I still couldnt help but ask, "Order? As in the Order of the Phoenix? I didnt know Dumbledore was sending me here."/P

P"Indeed," said a cheerful elderly voice from the doorway that sounded suspiciously familiar. "Though I expected you to receive a much more warm welcome," he chastised lightly. /P

PI smiled as I finally got to my feet, leaning heavily on Tonks who was much stronger than she seemed. /P

P"Here, Tonks, let me help," said a warm voice from outside the circle. The man who had helped me with the Portkey the previous night came forward and slipped his arm around my waist to help support me. "Im Remus. I was there last night and I must say I am incredibly impressed with what I saw." /P

PI blushed and looked down. "Uh thanks."/P

P"Sienna, child, you dont have time to meet everyone now, but the wonderful wizards surrounding you are all members of the Order and they will be passing in and out of this house for the rest of the summer. You should get to know them a bit, you would highly benefit from a relationship with any of them. Everyone, this is Sienna, transfer student to Hogwarts from PCSOM and the last Heir of Godric Gryffindor."/P

P"Who is about to faint if we dont get her off her feet soon!" continued Tonks lightheartedly, sensing my embarrassment and already starting to walk towards the door of the kitchen, Remus following, the two of them supporting me. /P

P"Thanks," I whispered to Tonks as we left the assembly behind. I heard behind me someone with a scratchy voice depicting the events of the previous night and my part in it for the rest of the Order as Tonks and Remus helped me out of the kitchen and towards a grand staircase. /P

PHurried footsteps could be heard as we slowly climbed the stairs and I soon saw who was making them. A group of people about my age was running from the banister to their respectful rooms, scurrying so as not to be seen. Remus chuckled. "Never give up trying to over-hear, will they?" he asked of Tonks ruefully. /P

P"Fraid not," she replied, laughing slightly, then she explained to me, "They are all around your age and will also be living here for the remainder of the summer. Im sure you will all become great friends. They all go to Hogwarts too. Theyll probably introduce themselves to you once Remus and I go back downstairs. Youll like them." I briefly nodded, but stopped quickly as it made my head spin. /P

PWe finally made it up the stairs and Remus opened the third door on the left. Two girls were already in the room, sitting on a bed, apparently talking. Both were pretty in their own ways. One had long, bushy, brown hair and the other one, who appeared to be younger, had fiery red hair and freckles. They stopped short as soon as Remus walked in and their eyes widened at the sight of me supported between him and Tonks. Tonks quickly transfigured an unused table by the window into a bed and she and Remus gently laid me on it./P

P"Guys," Tonks addressed the girls. "This is Sienna Dierdre. She will be staying here for the rest of the summer too." With that and a final nod at me, the adults left the room, closing the door behind them. /P

PThe girls got up off the bed they had been sitting on and walked towards me. "Im Hermione Granger," the brown-haired one said smiling./P

P"And Im Ginny Weasley," proclaimed the younger one. /P

P"Nice to meet you both. I guess you already know my name." Well, one would hope, as Tonks had just introduced me. I shifted in bed so that I was now in a somewhat sitting position and could talk a bit more easily. My body still ached and it took me quite a while to reach a position that gave the minimal amount of pain, but the other two girls didnt seem to notice. /P

P"Whoa, are you from America?" asked Ginny. No, I just have this accent for kicks./P

P"Uh, yeah. Lived there all my life, actually." /P

P"Wicked!" At that moment, the door burst open to reveal another person, this time male, with flaming red hair and freckles and one with unkempt, unruly, jet black hair. /P

P"So Ginny, did you say you thought that--" the red-haired boy cut off when he saw me lying in the bed. He appeared to be rendered unable to speak. /P

PHermione, noting her friends disturbingly open mouth and round eyes, introduced me. "Guys, this is Sienna Dierdre." She put emphasis on my name as though they should recognize it from somewhere and seemed exasperated when they didnt. "This is Ron Weasley, Ginnys brother, and Harry Potter." This seemed to bring the boys out of their staring stupor./P

P"Hi. Nice to meet you." Harry looked as though he expected my eyes to bug and my mouth to drop and for me to squeal about how happy I was to finally meet him (sort of how I had felt when Hermione introduced me). "Dont worry, Harry. I have no intention of jumping you, mobbing you, and I most certainly dont want your autograph. You can relax." The rest of the room laughed and Harry seemed to calm a bit./P

PIt was nice to be around people. They helped me to forget a bit of why I was so sore and it was great to be able to joke around. I was dreading the questions that I knew were to come. I was afraid the answers would make them treat me differently, with pity. Sure enough, the first question that Harry asked was one of the hardest to answer./P

P"So, Sienna, whyre you staying here for the summer?"/P

PI froze then looked down at the floor, waging an inner battle. I was quiet for a second, then sighed and looked back up at the waiting teenagers. INot yet/I/FONT"FONT FACE="Geneva"Um it is kind of a long story Im not sure I can tell you"/P

PGinny looked a bit apprehensive, and confused. "I dont understand. Why wouldnt you be able to?"/P

PI gave a sad smile. "Like I said, its a long story."/P

PBefore I had time to continue, the door opened yet again, only this time it revealed a tall man in long black robes with a hooked nose, angry black eyes, and long greasy black hair. The rest of the room blinked in shock at the sight of the man, but the reason for the gasps of horror was lost on me. /P

PHe stood in the doorway glaring daggers at us all and after about twenty seconds, I had had enough. "And you are who, exactly?" I asked sarcastically, as though I really didnt care either way. There was a collective gasp within the room and all teens present sent me a pitying look./P

P"Miss Dierdre," the man said crisply and coldly. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to see to your health, however unpleasurable it may be for me. I need not say that babysitting another wanna-be hero was in the plan for my summer. One would think I get enough of that with Potter over the school year. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weasley, out of my way." The teens parted like the Red Sea as the man strode forward, the bag that Madam Pompfrey had prepared in hand. /P

P"Gee thanks, love ya too," I replied under my breath. If the man heard, he made no comment on it. The room was dead silent as the man put the bag on the small nightstand next to my bed and began taking out various bottles. /P

P"Dierdre, give me a list of your current ailments. And do try to be more articulate and specific than your idiotic friends," he sneeredI. What an asshole! /P

/I/FONTP"FONT FACE="Geneva"Dude, pull whatever has lodged itself up your ass out before you give yourself an ulcer." The man went stock-still and glared at me as though picturing all the horrific things he could do to me in a dark and scary room on a stormy night. "Since you arent bright enough to come up with a suitable comeback, I suppose Ill answer your question. Well the muscles throughout my body spasm at random intervals, though by far the most frequent are my diaphragm and quadriceps, making my breathing labored and walking an impossibility. My wrists and ankles are still rather raw and the joints throughout my body are stiff and achy. My head feels as though it has been split in two, though the majority of that is most likely due to the overexertion of travel by Floo powder. I do not have the strength to support myself for more than approximately two seconds and I cant seem to stop the incessant twitching or shaking. Also, my vision fogs a bit if I turn my head too quickly. I believe that is all." /P

PA lovely twitch had appeared in the mans overly pale temple. He menacingly raised an eyebrow. "If that is all, drink one of these every morning and one every night," he instructed indicating a dark green liquid in about twenty or so bottles. "Use the Healing Salve on your wrists and ankles tonight and if they still bother you in the morning, apply it again. And, be sure to stay in bed, so that I do not have to waist my time in coming back." He turned and stalked to the door before pausing and turning back to add as an after thought, "Be glad we showed up when we did, otherwise the Dark Lord would have rendered you beyond even the aid of Imy/I skills. And, of course, we all know how- tragic- that would be." And he was gone, out the door, slamming it behind him. The room was quiet once more, only this time all eyes were fixed squarely on my pissed off face or glaring furiously at the door the man had just left through./P

PFinally I had to ask. "Who the hell was that? And do I have to suffer his pain-in-the-assness ever again?"/P

P"Snape. Henot the nicest person. Unfortunately, hes also our potions professor," answered Hermione in a huff. Harry was still busy glaring at the door that Snape had just walked through./P

PRon was still staring at Sienna with round, wide eyes. "You just-" he pointed at the door "to Him! J-ju to Snape! Y-you! You, you, YOU ROCK!!!" he stuttered oh-so-eloquently. I gave Ron a look that said plainly (to any American anyway) IWhat the Hell are you on?/P

/I/FONTP"FONT FACE="Geneva"Hun, if I were you, Id lay off the crackit seems to have done something to your brain that I would hate if it were irreversible," I said mock seriously./P

PRon cocked his head. "Whats crack?"/P

PI shook my head in dismay. "Never mind."/P

PThe tension Snapes presence had created was finally dissipating, then Harry asked seriously, staring at me, "You met Voldemort?" and the tension returned full-force. Hermione looked as though she wanted to smack Harry upside the head, but wanted to hear the answer to the question more, so didnt bother. /P

P"Yeah, thats part of the long story I was talking about but I really dont want to talk about it Basically, he captured me and the Order saved me. Dumbledore fears for my safety and I have no living relatives, so I was sent here. Thats it." /P

/FONTP"FONT FACE="Geneva"Sounds a bit familiar," said Harry ruefully. The room nodded in unison and another awkward silence followed, only to be broken by Ron. /P

P"So, Sienna, do you play Quidditch?"/P

PI smiled, some of the tightness in my shoulders leaving immediately. "Hell yeah! How bout you guys? Is there a Quidditch team at Hogwarts?"/P

P"Of course theres a team at Hogwarts! Theres four, actually. And everyone here plays except Hermione," answered Ron jovially. /P

P"Really? Four? Why? How do you do your championships then? I mean, do all the other school you play against have four teams?"/P

P"What? Other schools? No, our houses compete. No other schools!" Ron made a face. "Do you mean you play against other schools in America?"/P

P"Of course! Our whole school has only one team." /P

P"Are you on it?"/P

P"Yup!" I beamed. "Since sixth grade! I think that first year for you guys. Im a Chaser. You?"/P

P"Im a reserve Seeker," chimed Ginny./P

P"Im Keeper." That was Ron. "And Harry here is the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever had!" /P

P"Cool. Are you all on the same team, then?"/P

P"Uh huh. Were Gryffindors and therefore on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," answered Ron again. Harry wasnt saying much./P

P"Youll probably be in Gryffindor too," said Hermione. "I mean considering your history and everything."/P

PI rolled my eyes and looked down again. "Uh, yeah. Probably."/P

PHarry, Ron and Ginny looked a bit lost. "History? What history?" asked Ginny./P

PI sighed and answered in a monotone voice. "My grandmother was Elena Gryffindor, the last to ever carry Godric Gryffindors surname. Im the Heir of Gryffindor and the last of his direct decent. Thats actually why Voldemort wanted me in the first place."/P

P"Cool," commented Ron./P

PI closed my eyes and smacked my hand to my head quoting a la Lion King, "m surrounded by idiots!"/P

PBoth Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, "I love that movie!" I smiled./P

P"Maybe not so dumb after all."/P

P"I dont get it" this from Ron./P

P"Then again"/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

PThere you go! What do you think?/P/FONT/BODY

/HTML


End file.
